The present invention relates to occupant restraint systems, and more particularly, to occupant restraint systems suitable for deployment in a rollover condition.
Rollover countermeasures are becoming increasingly popular in automotive vehicles. Typically, rollover countermeasures include side curtain airbags that are deployed to contain the occupant within the vehicle, to reduce occupant excursion and to mitigate occupant ejection and reduce contact injuries. Curtain airbags may reduce the possibility of injury from dynamic contact of the occupant with the interior. During rollovers, however, the roof is often crushed which reduce room between the occupant's head and the roof structure of the vehicle.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an occupant restraint system that increases the amount of headroom during a rollover event.